


It's All About Time

by yuknomecharlie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Time - Freeform, but it's kinda necessary, could be about anybody really, kinda sad, no names mentioned, repeats alot, slight abuse mentioned but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuknomecharlie/pseuds/yuknomecharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We will meet again, and we'll get it right.</p>
<p>At the right place, with the right people, at the right time....</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it on Wattpad (follow me: CharlieLovesAll)  
> This is my first post on here. This fic isn't really about anybody in particular, but I love 5sos so why not?  
> Hope you like it!

It's funny how when you find that one person that makes you happy, no matter what type of day you had or what emotion you felt previously, you try to do all you can to make it work. Even when it shouldn't.

I tried to make us work. I really did. But it wasn't the time. I found my right guy at the right place, but at the wrong time. Time. It's all about time. Like Big Sean says, 'What's the perfect girl if it's not the perfect time?' Well, I agree. 

It wasn't the right time. But I tried to make it work. I shouldn't have. I should have let you go when I had the chance. I had that gut feeling. But I ignored it. I shouldn't have. That day when I saw you at the PetsMart, I knew it was you. I knew I was meant to be with you. But, it wasn't the right time. And I shouldn't have tried. 

But everything was fine! We were so happy, or so I thought. You were my perfect guy, but it wasn't the right time. But I wanted to have you, to hold. One. All it took was one time. You did it. You broken my heart. You cheated. 

You cheated with her. And I knew it. I confronted you. You admitted, but I tried to make it work. You promised you wouldn't do it again. But I know you did. I saw you. I always saw. I was always in the right place, with the right people, at the wrong time. And I saw you. And it broken my heart, it broke me.

But I tried to make it work, I shouldn't have. That one time, I should have let you. I should have let you see the error of your ways, but I didn't. I was wrong. It wasn't the right time, but I went on anyway. And I shouldn't have. 

It was just a phase. I know it was. But it lasted, so very long. But it was just a phase. A phase that broke my heart. You cheated, so many times. But I forgave you. I didn't let you go. I should have. It got worse. 

Three years. Three years of loving pains. And they got worse. My broken heart was now accompanied by hand print on my left cheek. Then a scar right above my belly button. Each week new loving pains moved in. They settled right next to my broken heart. More shatters, more cuts, more bruises, more lumps. I shouldn't have tried to make it work. It wasn't the right time. But it was too late now. 

I had accidentally created some monster, some beautiful monster that I couldn't bare to leave, even though I should have. I loved you. I wanted you. I got you, but at the wrong time, in the wrong way. But it was too late now. Between the settling of the loving pains, came the making love. Those times when my heart would heal just a bit. And then I finally got you. But in the wrong way. 

A'mari. So beautiful, just like her daddy. She's ours. She was supposed to be, but it was the wrong time. But it was too late. So much damage had been done that nothing in this world could reverse it. Nothing. 

It's my fault, not yours. I created a monster. I shouldn't have tried to make it work. I should have let you seen the errors of your ways, then maybe, just maybe, you would have came back. No. No maybe. I know you would have came back. But, I wanted you. But it wasn't the right time. I should have left you be! It's my fault! I'm sorry! 

I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted you. But it was too late. More loving pains came. They came more frequently, more harshly. I knew it was only a matter of time. But I loved you. And still do. The damage was done, but it wasn't your fault. 

The time wasn't right and I shouldn't have tried. But I screwed up. All this was my doing. I didn't mean for it to end this way. If only I had listen to the gut feeling. To the little voice in my head that said, 'turn around'. But I didn't. And this is my fault. 

I loved you, and still do. My A'mari, so beautiful like her daddy. Don't fret you two. Don't you dare cry. It was all a matter of time. And it's my fault. I love you baby, I do. I should have left you be. You are my Mr. Right. Whom I meant in the right place.... but at the wrong time. 

Perhaps had it been the next week, or month, or maybe even a few years from then, maybe we would have turned out right. But it's not your fault, it's mine. I didn't pay attention to the time, and it was too late. I should've have tried to make it work, but I did. 

My foolish mistake brought us all this. And I am truly sorry. Because it wasn't the time, it is now my time. But don't fret. We will meet again, and we'll get it right.

At the right place, with the right people, at the right time....


End file.
